Can't Say No
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Fred/Hermione/George. Hermione can't choose and how can the boys say no when their favorite witch propositions them? A cute Christmas one shot, written for The Twin Exchange, December 2015.


It was Christmas Eve and snow was falling, covering the streets in a soft, icy blanket that would not be stripped away until the onslaught of summer. Lights covered the houses all down the quaint little lane where Hermione Granger had chosen to ensconce herself, far from the prying eyes of the wizarding world who insisted on thrusting fame upon those who didn't want it, and the romantic notions she couldn't quite get out of her head.

Hermione sighed, sad that she would be alone for the first Christmas since defeating the Dark Lord but accepting that it was necessary if she wanted to stay out of the spotlight just a little longer. She couldn't deny that she missed her friends and cast a wistful glance at the street below, imagining the laughter and festivities that would be happening at the Burrow right at this very second.

It was times like these when she wondered if her self imposed exile was the right thing or if she should run back to the sea of mostly red heads that had become her adopted family after (as well as before, if she really cared to think of it) the loss of her parents during the war.

A knock on the door swiftly pulled her from her reverie and she stood up with a groan, her annoyance only intensified when she heard the strains of the age old classic 'Jingle Bells' floating up the stairs, the sound clearly coming from whoever was outside her door. Merlin help whoever is behind that awful racquet, she thought in a distinctly Grinch-like manner as she prepared to send them off with a few choice words, none of which should be repeated in company.

Hermione wrenched open the door and opened her mouth, ready to give them an earful. The shoe was on the other foot however when the two rather familiar looking men outside proceeded to tear into her instead.

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Everyone's been looking for you - "

"Except Harry the git, I see you left him a note - "

"Didn't think about the rest of us at all did ya?"

" - you'd think the brightest witch of her age could do something other than stand there and stare - "

" - you look like a right prat with your mouth open like that - "

" - hey Freddie that wasn't very nice, just got the lady back - "

"Quiet!" Huffed Hermione crossly, trying not to laugh at the two man show that was the Weasley twins. She couldn't believe that out of everyone it had been them to find her, two of the people she had been trying (and failing it seemed) to escape. It seemed that her luck hadn't improved since that unfortunate incident with a troll in first year.

"Why'd you leave us?" Said Fred in a much smaller voice, his tone subdued after her outburst.

She sighed once more, thankful that she'd wrestled her hair into submission earlier today. Oh damn it all, she was wearing a Christmas jumper featuring a cartoon Rudolph with a light up nose. She cringed, hoping the twins wouldn't notice her questionable clothing choice and cleared her throat.

"It's hard to explain." Hermione looked away.

"Try, I'm begging you." George spoke up quietly, looking decidedly dejected as he ran his hands through his ginger locks. She wished she could kiss away his sadness but knew that it wasn't quite time.

"Was it us?" Fred piped in, looking just as forlorn as his twin, though he managed to make even rejection look comical. She realised how little she had laughed without him by her side.

She shook her head, both in answer to his question and to try to clear it, her thoughts becoming fuzzy as they always did in the vicinity of her favorite boys.

"You asked me to choose and I needed to get away... From everything, the Prophet - your stupid brother. You..." She began, unsure of herself suddenly. She took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't keep them waiting forever.

They were looking at her expectantly, a tiny spark of hope kindling in their eyes as they awaited what they thought was her final judgement. The brothers exchanged a look, knowing whatever she chose they would live with it and the other would be happy for whoever got the girl.

"I can't choose."

Fred and George let out the breath they had been holding as one, the dreams both of them had of starting a life with the beautiful witch before them slowly crumbling. Hermione watched as the light began to fade from their eyes and summoned up the last of her courage in preparation for what she was going to do next. She only hoped they would understand and that they'd give her a chance.

"I want you both."

The twins heads whipped up, looking at her in astonishment. She could practically see the cogs in their heads turning as they tried to process what she'd just said and wether she meant it or if this was some sort of sick joke. As Hermione watched the wheels turn, she had to suppress a giggle at the myriad of emotions running over the two faces before her. If she'd known this was all it took to shut up the infamous pranksters she might have done it long ago.

"Ahem. Now I know this probably isn't what you were expecting - "

"You're damn right there - "

"You know those rumors about us aren't true right?" That was George.

"I know." She said simply, looking between the two. Whilst the boys loved each other fiercely, it had never seemed romantic to her. "But I also know that to only have one of you would be like having half of a whole - and you love one another enough that this might just work."

Fred looked at his brother with something akin to terror.

"Hermione, I know my darling brother just said this but I'd like to reiterate that George isn't my type."

George looked at him before shuddering and nodding in agreement.

It was the final straw. She fell to her knees, laughing hysterically and wishing she had some way to capture the horrified look on George's face at the thought of liking his brother that way. The boys looked down at the clearly crazy witch writhing in the snow and shrugged.

"Well, I guess she cracked Freddie."

Fred nodded his agreement as he watched Hermione wipe tears of mirth from her eyes and got to her feet. They may not want each other, she thought to herself, but they both want me.

"I knew it the second I saw that sweater." He said in agreement, eyeing the cheerful reindeer with distrust.

"You idiots!" She said fondly, taking their hands, partly to pull them in out of the cold and partly so they couldn't run away at what she said next. "I just meant that you've always known how to share."

Fred and George looked at each other with matching grins as they realized that maybe, they could both have the girl they loved. Possibly even at the same time. The thought was intriguing, to say the least and they nodded at one another. Hermione was starting to get worried at the sly gleam in their eyes, wondering if this had been a mistake after all.

"Well, love - "

" - when you put it that way - "

" - I guess we can't say no."


End file.
